


Worng Suspect

by somegit



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Non-Consensual Drug Use, john being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegit/pseuds/somegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is takes place during black flag were the PC is put in to isolation.</p>
<p>I just loved this bit so I'm writing about how I would act because I have been hella bored and i want to write about this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worng Suspect

"my head is killing me", i feel so tired.  
I lift my head of my desk and stretched my neck and back, I look around the room I'm in. "fuck"  
The huge screen in the corner turns on with an audio message from Melanie,  
"hello? How are you?"

"fucking pissed off, thanks for asking"

"if you're worried it should past, its the Midazolam"

"oh fucking great, you fucking drugged me, the high light of my day!"

"I'm sorry about this...we've had so many security breaches we were forced to take drastic action and... oilie is missing...he left for Chicago a 2 days a ago and no one seen him since"

"I've have nothing to do with that"

"I know these seem excessive"

"excessive?!"

"but with our high leave security clearance we have a duty to our share holders"

"well good for them, see if I care"

"rest assured, we will compensate you when the hacker is found"

"well your looking in the wrong fucking place"

"so get some rest"

"And you can fuck off"

"And maybe captor some footage"

"What that a joke?!"

"You doing amazing work.. blah blah blah"

Fuck this Fuck everything

For fuck sake John can you stop black mailing me for an hour!

"hahahaha, so they put you in the bunker...nice, the Templars up stairs are not taking any chances" "Good for you mate" "I think we need to erase all the dirt they have on you" "Wait! you have not been doing that!?!?!?!"

"Did you hear that! Ha ha, i just gave to top level clearance!"

"Great just the thing I need!"

"okay now, go to the sercrity room and use the camers to watch the doors to the server farms. unforceelty melanie is in there now. so when i escort her out that's when you make your move"


End file.
